Trapped
by Lusitania
Summary: After the ship stops in the middle of the cold antartic ocean, London and Cody becomes trapped in the sardines suite that has now become a giant freezer due to poor water conditions. Now, the couple must battle cold weather to survive


**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" nor do I own any of its characters**

**A/N: Welcome to my "LODY WEEKEND MADNESS", a weekend filled with new updates and new stories regarding one of my favorite couples, Cody/London (Aptly named Lody). I hope you enjoy this fic. **

**Trapped**

**I Got Stuck**

London looked at herself from different angles in her desk mirror, making sure she applied her make-up properly and styled her hair beautifully. She is particularly detailed about her looks today because today is the day that she will resume her webcast with Cody as the executive producer.

Woody, her previous executive producer, didn't go well with the crowds for some reason so she has decided to convince Cody to come back. It was quite difficult actually, with him swooning over her country-girl roommate. Fortunately, she's known him long enough that with enough annoyance, he'll cave and say yes.

_Knock, knock, knock_

The three familiar sounds reached her ear as her anticipated visitor arrived, on time as always. "Come in" London yelled from her point in the mirror.

Cody entered the room that is no bigger than his and Woody's. It was quite weird actually; he's always been used to London having a large room.

"Hi Cody" the familiar heiress waved towards him from her standpoint.

"Hey London" the blonde boy replied as he made his way towards the table where the laptop is and the other equipment are. "Holy…" he almost stumbled back when he saw the massive tangle of wires beneath the table.

"London, hasn't Bailey ever complained about this mess?" Cody gestured to the messy wires below him before getting to work on organizing the mess there before him.

"She does…but she shouldn't complain to me. Room service in this ship is horrible" she gave a disgusted look to no one in particular. They're halfway through the entire semester and still, no maids come to clean their mess.

Cody rolled his eyes as he untangled some more wires from their tangled up prison. "London, we are on the S.S. Tipton not the Tipton Hotel…there is no room service for students, only for guests. We, as students, should clean our own rooms"

"WHAT?!" the heiress shouted, having been disillusioned for the umpteenth time "Ugh, Stupid no bribing, no room servicing sea school" she crossed her arms and pouted.

Rolling his eyes once more, Cody crawled out from under the table, having untangled and reorganized the wires, and went to turn on the computer.

* * *

"Captain…" the first officer saluted to his superior before entering the bridge, with a message to convey "…we got another iceberg warning…apparently, the ice is so thick here in the Atlantic that neighboring vessels were forced to stop"

The captain merely nodded, playing with the lemon swimming in his cup of tea. They've already rerouted the ship's course to avoid the icebergs that had accumulated in the original route they took but unfortunately, it seems like this route they took was also littered with icebergs. He has a decision to make…if they stop here, then they will be late in getting to their next destination. Also, they have no idea how long they will have to wait until the ice subsides. On the other hand, if they continue, then they risk bumping into icebergs…the last thing they need now is a tragedy similar to that of the Titanic.

"Captain?" the first officer voiced out, trying to confirm if his captain actually heard his report.

Giving out an exasperated sigh and biting his lower lip, the captain decided not to take the risk "Stop the ship. We cannot risk the safety of the passengers for on-time arrivals. We will resume voyage when the ice subsides…" he turned to his first officer "…inform the staff members and lower the anchors"

"Yes sir" the first officer saluted to his superior before taking his leave.

Picking up the PA system, the captain began his announcement "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking…"

* * *

Both Cody and London looked up as they heard the ship's PA system penetrate the walls of the room.

"_...for your safety, we are forced to stop here in the middle of the Atlantic due to harsh water conditions. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope for your utmost understanding. I cannot make any solid conclusions as to when we will resume voyage…rest assured we will resume as soon as the waters are clear enough for it to be declared safe. Thank you" _

"Well that's comforting" Cody said with a hint of sarcasm. Being stuck in an ocean with floating icebergs anywhere is not exactly a very reassuring thought.

"Cody, is it just me or is the room getting darker?" London voice out, noticing that the room's color of blue is slightly turning violet due to poor lighting conditions.

The producer raised an eyebrow, realizing that his client was correct "You're right…we'll need lighting equipments. Do you know where they put our light posts?"

"Oh, they said that they're too big to be put in the cabins so Moseby had them sent to the sardine's suite"

Cody rolled his eyes. He really hates the sardine's suite. It was just a fancy name for baggage compartment. He really wished that he won't be going back there. Unfortunately, they can't make the show without lighting equipment and he certainly can't ask London to carry the lighting posts…they're too heavy.

"Wait here, I'll go get them" with that, the blonde went out of the door.

* * *

Cody rubbed his palms together as the chilling air stabbed his skin. His only wearing a black shirt, white pants and white rubber shoes since all his jackets or any other garments that would provide him warmth are in the cleaners.

You see, Cody, being the organized person he is, stocks his cabinet by type—meaning, all jackets are compressed in one side near the polo shirts and all t-shirts are on the other side and so on. Woody, his roommate, being the slob he is, thought that there is no harm in bringing a bucket-full of cheese nachos in their room. And Woody, being clumsy as he is, tripped on his own trash sending said bucket into Cody's cabinet and into the jacket and polo section.

So now, he has to battle the low temperature with nothing more than a black shirt on his back.

"I have a bad feeling about this" the blonde boy said to no one in particular as he entered the sardine's suite. After sifting through the numerous amount of baggage, he found the light poles.

"Gotcha!!" putting the poles on his shoulders, he made his way to the door. The sardine's suite is like a giant freezer. The bad weather outside made the temperature inside drop so he has no intention of staying here any further.

Reaching towards the doorknob, Cody turned it to open the door…

_Click_

At first, Cody thought that it was the door opening until he realized that the knob was disconnected from the door.

"Oh no" he felt unease run down his spine as he just realized what happened:

Broken Doorknob + Him inside = Him being trapped in the giant freezer known as the Sardine's suite

To be continued

Please don't forget to read my other Lody fics

Please review


End file.
